1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for use with a surgical table and, more particularly, to an accessory which may be easily clamped directly to the edge of a surgical table top whereby the accessory may be selectively positioned to a desired location on the table top or removed entirely from the table top.
2. Related Prior Art
Many medical procedures performed on a surgical table require that attachments or accessories be supported adjacent to the side of the table. For example, a procedure performed on a patient's arm may require that an arm board be supported and extend laterally from the side of a surgical table to support the patient's arm in an extended position. Similarly, a leg support may be required for supporting a patient's legs in a predetermined position to facilitate other surgical procedures. Alternatively, other attachments or accessories may be supported along the side of the table to meet the particular needs of the operating personnel.
Prior art surgical tables are typically constructed with siderails permanently attached along the opposing edges of the tables. The siderails are in the form of rectangular rails spaced laterally from the side edges of the table by spacers. Accordingly, accessories may be clamped onto the rails at desired locations along the table, depending on the requirements of the operation.
One difficulty associated with conventional siderails, relates to the performance of x-ray procedures which may be performed in the course of an operation. While it is known to form surgical tables of x-ray transparent material, such as composite materials, siderails along the sides of the tables form an obstruction to x-rays. For example, if it is desired to take an x-ray at an angle relative to the horizontal and vertical, the siderails may fall within the path of the x-ray image. Thus, an x-ray apparatus mounted on a conventional C-arm for taking x-rays at different angles may be limited, even when used with an x-ray transparent table.
A further difficulty associated with conventional siderails relates to access of the operating personnel to a patient. As a result of the conventional construction of providing siderails fixed in laterally spaced relation to the side edges of the surgical table, a surgeon is prevented from standing directly adjacent to the side edge of the surgical table. It is generally desirable to allow a surgeon to be positioned as close as possible to a patient in order to improve access to the area of surgery, as well as to reduce the fatigue to the surgeon during the medical procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus whereby accessories may be conveniently mounted to the side of a surgical table which does not obstruct the performance of x-ray procedures. In addition, there is a need for such an apparatus which facilitates access of a surgeon to a patient lying on a surgical table.